Kalibloom
Kalibloom is one of six cities on planet Willarv. It is located in the southern hemisphere, on an archipelago at the southern end of the Garuda continent. It is the main setting for the first part of Season 2. Overview Kalibloom is characterized by a mild climate and blooming nature of a pinkish-violet hue, which is one of the reasons behind the city's name. The city itself is made up of multiple levels, the higher levels held up by pillars of earth; the city's temples reside on the highest level. The city's two barriers only partially overlap. The Chaos barrier has the unusual side effect of disrupting magical calculations. Because of this fact, the city is primarily fighter-based and has a very active Fighters Guild. Location and geography This is an ancient city located on an archipelago where the tail of the Garuda continent meets the tail of the Ananta continent. Across the mainland to the northwest is Eloth. Eastward past the archipelago and across the sea (or through the water channel) is Mistyshore. The travel routes to both cities are very poor. Mistyshore can only be reached by crossing the ocean or traveling through the water channel. Even though Eloth can be reached via land route, there is the added difficulty of passing through a desert where sand storms are prevalent. The city sits on a huge structure off the ground (it doesn't look natural). Its overall altitude is very high, and each level is mountainous, so the differences in altitude within the city varies greatly (the residential area is 2,704m ~ 4,050m*). The temples are extremely high and it's not easy to get to them to pray, unlike with the temples in other cities. (In the first image, they are located above the top pillars but are cut off.)Currygom's blog, Settings: Kalibloom * 8871' ~ 13,287'. For reference, 8,000 to 13,000 feet is considered high altitude. Climate Based on the city's latitude (south of the equator), the climate shouldn't be cold, but the temperatures are low because of the high altitude. (However, the temperature doesn't fall below 0 °C in the residential area.) A person who wears a short-sleeved shirt in the village under the city would need a thick coat when coming to Kalibloom. But since this is a city of fighters, most citizens bear the cold weather wearing relatively simple outfits. Some brave souls even go around bare-chested. But when these same people leave for the forest outside the city, they wear their clothes in layers. It's no fun to get scraped by poisonous grasses in the forest. The morning sky is deep purple and violet. By afternoon it turns bright pink. At dusk it turns gold, and at night the sky is completely dark and devoid of stars. This is not a feature of the city's location, as it is in Rindhallow, but because of the influence of the two temples of Kalibloom. It rains often, particularly when the rain clouds meet the high mountains, often causing sudden storms. Distinctive city features The color of the city's buildings vary greatly. This is also true of the color of the trees. There is no uniformity to be found. The headquarters of Brimo, the only creation brand in the field of construction, are located in this city. As a result, there are many buildings that display a very sophisticated style compared to other cities. (This is also because there was a great amount of damage during the Cataclysm, and few buildings from before the catastrophic event are still standing.) Temples and barriers Kalibloom has the Temple of Earth and the Temple of Chaos, but the only temple actively in operation is the Temple of Earth. Both temples are located at an altitude of over 9,000m above sea level, and anyone who decides to go up to the temples needs to do a lot of planning and preparation. 9,000m is 29,527 feet. For reference, the height of Mount Everest is 29,029 feet (8,848m). The city's barriers are unusual in that they only partially overlap. In fact, the Temple of Chaos lies outside the Earth barrier, and visitors to the Chaos temple must re-enter through one of the Earth barrier's checkpoints to return to the city. The Chaos barrier has the unusual side effect of disrupting magical calculations; its boundary seems to extend beyond the city itself, since anyone approaching the city must also be cautious about using magic. For this reason, the city is primarily fighter-based. Other unusual features of the Chaos barrier are that there is no checkpoint to pass through, and to anyone within the barrier, the stars are not visible at night. There are at least two Earth barrier checkpoints—one is implied to be accessible at ground level, and one is located at the city's snow-covered upper level somewhere between the two temples. Temple of Chaos God of Chaos: Kali (disappeared) Priest of Chaos: Teo Rakan This temple contains the famed Sword of Return, which is able to kill even suras and gods. It is a god-level item created by the primeval god Kali, which she later abandoned and threw down on planet Willarv. The temple was built around the landing spot of the sword, which also creates a very peculiar barrier around the city, as long as someone with triple-Nil attributes is nearby. The barrier itself disrupts magic calculations. To enter the temple, one must leave the Earth barrier and then re-enter the city through the checkpoint because the temple is outside the Earth barrier's protection. } The Temple of Chaos is open to the public in the first month (Month of Chaos) of the year, during the Test of the Sword. The daytime sky changes from its normal red to gold for the duration of the test. Lake of Reflection The temple hosts the Lake of Reflection, a mysterious lake which has no bottom and where the water only floats on top. According to Teo Rakan, if you fall, you fall 9,050 meters straight down. A special property of this lake is that it reflects an individual's true nature. Temple of Earth God of Earth: Kubera Priest of Earth: Siera Sies The Temple of Earth is apparently quite cold, even inside the temple grounds. The most common way to reach the temples is by using the bhavati kubera flying spell, though it is also possible to climb all the way up with the assistance of hoti kubera. Teleporting with hoti vayu is greatly discouraged because the interference caused by the Chaos barrier makes it dangerous to use. Before the sura attack on the city, the Temple of Earth hosted various god-level items belonging to God Kubera, including a spear and armor. They were located in a secret basement, and had limited access. Guilds Kalibloom Magicians Guild Since Kalibloom is a fighter-based city with few magicians (due to the Chaos barrier), this branch of the Magicians Guild offers fewer services than the branches in other cities. Only essential tasks are handled here, and they do not provide basic amenities for magicians (e.g. magician lodgings). Kalibloom Fighters Guild On planet Willarv, there is a proper Fighters Guild. (There are branches in other cities, but they are little more than offices so they are not worth mentioning.) You can meet many half fighters of various clans, which is rare. If you dare to insult a half here, you will have the honor of becoming a "human sandbag". Services offered here include commissioning fighters, fighter training matches, martial arts instruction, as well as many other activities. Fighter Championship A Fighter Championship is held in Kalibloom once every four years. Championship years mentioned or implied in the story are D995, D999, N3, N7, N11, N15, and N19.Currygom's blog, N19 There is also a Children's Fighter Championship which is apparently held in years between the adult competition, such as the one in D997. Schools Martial arts universities Kalibloom does not have a university of magic, and surprisingly, there is only one martial arts university—the Kalibloom University of Martial Arts. However, this university is quite prestigious, and no other martial arts universities can compare. Even when Eloth University, a prestigious university in its own right, has a fighter competition with Kalibloom, they often lose. Magic academies and martial arts academies The Merihorn Private Magic Academy is Kalibloom's only private magic school. Until this institute was established, there were no magic schools at all. Kalibloom is without a public magic academy run by a temple. On the other hand, there are a countless number of martial arts academies. The Kalibloom Fighters Guild Affiliated Martial Arts Academy is also known as the Kalibloom Academy of Martial Arts. The academy has a gallery of legendary fighters. Chaos Forest This is the forest surrounding Kalibloom. Magic calculation is obstructed here because of the Chaos barrier. Most types of offensive magic are dangerous here because of the high chance of making calculation errors, and since there is also the possibility of encountering upani-rank suras, travel through the forest can be difficult for non-fighter magicians. It may be best to travel with a fighter when you are in the city of fighters. The forest is also full of surveillance cameras and traps to detect halfs. However, these traps are able to react only to spells formulated through calculations. Notes * Kalibloom is the final destination in Season 1 for Leez Haias, Yuta, and Asha Rahiro's journey to get the Sword of Return, each for their own goals. To reach this city, they chose to travel through the water channel from Mistyshore with Ran Sairofe, a student of Mistyshore's University of Magic trying to graduate. It is also where Shess and Leny went on an alleged "vacation" after finally reaching the human realm following Sagara's army. * It is unclear where the lower Earth barrier checkpoint is located in relation to the city. Teo sponsors Gandharva to allow him to pass through before they head to West Kalibloom to treat his injury, and later, Asha and her group pass through on their arrival to the city before they stop to eat in East Kalibloom. * Lake of Reflection: ** Teo is able to see Gandharva's sura form reflected in the lake, though she pretends that she saw nothing. ** In Season 3, it is revealed—to nobody's surprise—that Chandra's reflection is a shadow, while Agni's reflection is flames. ** In the surprise ending to Episode 3-50, we see that Teo's reflection is that of a Taraka clan sura. * Kalibloom Magicians Guild: ** The lack of amenities at the guild is the reason Asha goes elsewhere for lodgings for her traveling group. ** The guild is also where Asha and Ran go to compare their magic exam scores. While waiting for them to finish up, Leez Haias and Yuta spend a little time in the sura-themed gallery exhibition. * The Temple of Earth is the first of the two visited by Asha, Leez, and Yuta early in Season 2. Asha teleports there using hoti vayu, to the surprise of everyone at the temple, in order to question Siera about the Golden Knight, and to bribe him to keep quiet about Leez's circumstances. * Both Leez and Yuta can easily endure the freezing temperatures in the vicinity of the temples. * It is possible that Riche Seiran's traps in Chaos Forest only react to spoken spells because casting magic by instinct is so uncommon, and professional high-ranked magicians would never attempt to do it. Also, it is unknown if the surveillance cameras have anything to do with the official protection of the city, or if it is just for Riche's private hobby of collecting rare half-bloods, suras, and god-level items. * When Leez goes out to search for the bag holding the Neutral Bow, she inadvertently wanders outside the Earth barrier. After Asha pulls her out of the water, she mentions that they can only get back inside through the checkpoint, which is now underwater, so they need to pass through a different checkpoint at the top. * It is presumed that Kalibloom is partly named after the primeval god Kali. * Known Fighter Championship results: ** D995: Rao Leez - winner ** N7: Teo Rakan - winner, Lutz Sairofe - 2nd ** N11: Airi Yui - winner, Teo Rakan - 2nd ** N15: Airi Yui - winner, Teo Rakan - 2nd ** N19: ? *** In Currygom's blog post titled N19, posted during the hiatus between Season 2 and Season 3, Airi asks Siera Sies if he is participating in the Fighter Championship, and he replies that he has good reason to. Airi then mentions that Laila Hemawati and Lutz Sairofe are also participating, causing Siera to despair.Currygom's blog, Post-Season 2 Hiatus *** Shess, a rakshasa posing as a half, also participated this year, bur forfeited before his match with Laila. Agni admitted that the tournament was rigged. References Navigation es:Kalibloom